Breathless
by Mrs Carmichael
Summary: SONGFIC: Set after Weds 21st episode. Phil tries to make amends with Sam but will his attempts fall on deaf ears? Song is ‘Breathless’ by the Corrs. Plz R&R luv Gemz xx


**Breathless**

**Summary: Set after Weds 21st episode. Phil tries to make amends with Sam but will his attempts fall on deaf ears? Song is 'Breathless' by the Corrs. Plz R&R luv Gemz xx**

_**Go on go on  
Leave me breathless  
Come on **_

Hey... yeah...

'Is that understood?' Sam repeated.

Phil looked at her and smiled. 'Guv,' he finally said. 'Look I'm sorry Sam, I know I should've listened to you but as I said earlier it was a chance and think about it, he's safe behind bars.'

'Yeah he is,'

'Can I make it up to you?'

'That depends on what you're planning on doing,'

'OK then, how about dinner?'

'I thought you'd never ask,' Sam smiled.

Phil flashed a smile in Sam's direction before he opened the office door. 'I'll wait for you downstairs,' he said before closing the door.

_**The daylight's fading slowly  
The time with you is standing still  
I'm waiting for you only  
The slightest touch and I feel weak  
I cannot lie, from you I cannot hide  
And I'm losing the will to try  
Can't hide it (can't hide it), can't fight it (can't fight it)**_

Sam smiled at the door as Phil left. She knew that she'd been pretty hard on Phil today, especially over his 'off-roading' but she thought that everything she'd done, she'd done for the right reasons. Despite the past history between her and Phil. She picked up her coat and began to leave the office. Sam was hoping to leave without being noticed but that notion soon disappeared when Jo came up to her. 'Where are you off to then?' she asked.

'I was hoping to sneak away with being noticed,' Sam replied.

'This is your result, guv. You should be enjoying yourselves with the rest of us,'

'I know, I'm gonna get an early night,' Sam said. 'I'll see you tomorrow Jo.'

'See you guv,' Jo replied as Sam opened the door and left CID.

_**So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny  
This loving feeling (loving feeling)  
Make me long for your kiss  
Go on (go on), go on (go on)  
Yeah...  
Come on  
Yeah...**_

Sam went down the stairs and met Phil in the front office. 'You ready then Sam?' he asked.

'Yeah, do you mind if we stop off at my place so I can change?' Sam replied.

'Yeah course it is Sam,'

'Come on then lets go,' Phil said as he opened the main entrance to the station.

Sam stepped through the door and smiled, 'always the perfect gent eh?' she commented,

'Only for you,' Phil replied.

Phil and Sam pulled up outside Sam's house about 10minutes later. 'Do you wanna come in?' she asked.

'Yeah OK, if you're offering,' Phil replied.

Sam got out of the car and Phil followed suit. She opened the door to her house and shut it behind her and Phil. 'You go through to the living room, I won't be long,' Sam said as she went upstairs to change.

She closed the door to her bedroom and opened her wardrobe. She selected a black strappy dress with a halter-necked back, a dipping neckline and a very low back. Sam also found a pair of silver heels and put them on. She smiled at herself in the mirror and picked up her handbag and headed out of her bedroom.

Sam came down the stairs and entered the living room. Phil was sitting on the sofa. He turned when he heard Sam enter. 'Wow…you look…gorgeous,' Phil said, completely lost for words.

Phil gazed into Sam's eyes and he realised what had made him fall for her in he first place.

**Phil's POV**

_Oh, my god! I can't believe how bloody gorgeous Sam looks. She's one of the most beautiful on this planet and I guess that's one of the reasons why I fell in love with her. Her beauty is something that I've never experienced before or since. Since we split up, I've been walking around in a daze. I've really, really missed being with her. Although we were together for a couple of months, it was the best two months of my life. I still love Sam, nothing or no-one can ever change that. _

'Phil?' Sam said waving her hand in front of his face.

'Sorry Sam,' Phil replied. 'I was miles away.'

'Anywhere nice?'

'Maybe I'll tell you later,' Phil winked. 'Are you ready?'

'Yeah,' Sam replied as she took Phil's arm.

_**And if there's no tomorrow  
And all we have is here and now  
I'm happy just to have you  
You're all the love I need somehow  
It's like a dream  
Although I'm not asleep  
And I never want to wake up  
Don't lose it (don't lose it), don't leave it (don't leave it)**_

Sam and Phil pulled up outside and Italian restaurant just outside Canley. 'Wow!' Sam exclaimed.

'You like it then?' Phil asked.

'Like it? I love it!' Sam replied.

'Lets go then,'

Phil and Sam entered the restaurant and were shown to their table in the corner. The waiter handed them the menus and they ordered their food. They sat there for a couple of two hours and talked. Phil paid the bill at about 10:30, 'shall we go?' he asked once he'd paid the bill.

'Yeah come on,' Sam replied.

_**So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny  
This loving feeling (loving feeling)  
Make me long for your kiss  
Go on (go on), go on (go on)  
Yeah...  
Come on **_

Sam and Phil stepped outside the restaurant and took a walk along the river. 'I've really enjoyed tonight Phil. I know how much you wanted to make amends with me after what happened today,' Sam replied.

'Have I succeeded?'

Sam smiled at Phil as they walked through the trees. 'I think you have,' she finally said.

Phil smiled at Sam against and he backed her up against a tree. He gazed into her sparkling green eyes and moved some strands of her blonde hair out of her face. Phil leant across and kissed Sam softly on the lips. He pulled away and gazed back into Sam's eyes. 'If I've gone too far Sam, you only have to say,' Phil replied gently.

Sam shook her head. 'No, you haven't gone too far,' she said.

Phil leant back across Sam and kissed her more passionately on the lips. Sam deepened the kiss and felt Phil's tongue enter her mouth. Phil slowly moved his kisses from Sam's lips to her neck. 'Oh…Phil,' Sam gasped.

Phil looked up at Sam, 'what's up?' he asked.

'Come home with me, please,'

Phil kissed Sam on the lips before he took her hand in his and they both walked back to the car.

_**Yeah-ie, yeah, yeah-ie, yeah... **_

And I can't lie  
From you I cannot hide  
And I've lost my will to try  
Can't hide it (can't hide it), can't fight it, (can't fight it)

Phil pulled up outside Sam's house about 20minutes later. 'Do you still want me to come in?' he asked.

'Do you want to?' Sam replied.

Phil nodded. 'Then I think that answers your question,' Sam said.

Phil leant across and kissed Sam softly on the lips. Sam deepened the kiss and then pulled away, 'come on in then,' Sam said as she got out of the car.

Phil followed suit as Sam opened the door to her house. 'Are you sure you still want this?' Phil asked.

Sam nodded, 'more than anything,' she replied.

Phil kissed her passionately on the lips once more before both he and Sam stepped into the house closing the door behind them…

_**So go on, (go on) go on, (go on), come on, leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny  
This loving feeling (loving feeling) Make me long for your kiss **_

Go on, (go on) go on, (go on) come on, leave... me breathless  
Go on, (go on) go on, (go on) come on, leave... me breathless  
Go on, (go on) go on, (go on) come on, leave... me breathless  
Go on... go on!


End file.
